Et je m'évade
by DevilK
Summary: Natsuki a quelques problèmes d'attention et les examens approchent à grand pas. Shizuru s'en inquiète mais ne sait pas comment aider sa petite louve. Une tiers personne fait son apparition et s'avère d'une grande aide pour résoudre tout ça. [/ ! \ Yuri / ! \] [Shiznat/NatShiz]


**Bonjour lecteurs/lectrices ! **

**Juste une petite fiction écrite comme ça. J'avais envie de composer quelque chose de simple, sans trop de complication scénaristique. Un OS ShizNat un peu ecchi mais rien de bien méchant ! J'y ai inclus Yuki pour une petite interaction avec Shizuru. Pas d'inceste je tiens à le préciser au cas où le dialogue entre sœur soit mal interprété. Juste un peu de teasing poussé à la limite du raisonnable ? xD**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse juge.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

**PS : la cover n'est pas de moi pour une fois xD J'ignore le nom de son auteur mais j'adore alors merci à lui/elle !**

* * *

/ ! \ ShizNat / ! \

_- x -_

_**~ Et je m'évade ~**_

* * *

_- x -_

Natsuki n'était pas du genre à être attentive à quoique ce soit, elle était plutôt dans la catégorie de ceux qui laissent facilement leur esprit s'évader. Elle sautait ses classes dés que l'occasion se présentait et ne se souciait pas de comment les rattraper. Elle ne se souciait pas de grand chose en fait, à part peut-être son addiction à la mayonnaise et sa collection de sous-vêtement, son plus grand trésor. Shizuru savait que ce genre de comportement pourrait compromettre l'avenir de la jeune fille et en bonne amie qu'elle est, il fallait qu'elle aide Natsuki. Mais comment ?

Seule dans son bureau, elle soupira doucement. Son intelligence avait beau être supérieur à la moyenne, elle ignorait toujours comment aider son « amie » même en y mettant toute la bonne volonté du monde. Elle avait passé toute la semaine à y réfléchir, sans grand succès. La jeune fille ne semblait pas intéressée à apprendre, même quand elles étudiaient toute les deux. Mauvaise volonté ou aversion total, Shizuru n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Natsuki ne devait pas redoubler son année ! Parce que dans le cas contraire, il lui serait difficile de rester à ses cotés. La présidente ne pouvait pas se permettre de repasser une 3ème fois sa dernière année par simple envie de rester près d'elle. Vraiment, comment faire pour stimuler un peu la rebelle ? Elle n'écoutait pas tellement et semblait toujours ailleurs, perdue dans son monde et ses pensées. D'ailleurs, à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser pour avoir l'air aussi rêveuse et esquisser aussi facilement un doux sourire en sa présence ? L'aura sombre autour de la présidente se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. Reito, incertain et un peu mal à l'aise, referma gentiment la porte en proposant à ses camarades d'aller ailleurs pour le déjeuner.

Le coté possessif de Shizuru l'emportait sur sa raison. Quelqu'un avait prit le cœur de sa belle ? S'était-elle amourachée d'une autre ? Ou peut-être … d'UN autre ?! Ses mains se mirent à trembler tout à coup, en proie à son pire cauchemars. Son petit louveteau ne pouvait pas finir dans d'autre bras que les siens, jamais elle ne le permettrait !

« Shi-chan ? »

Surprise, la belle présidente se tourna vivement vers la source de ses distractions. Sa bouche forma un petit « o » mais aucun son n'en sortait. L'intrus ne put s'empêcher d'en rire doucement et referma la porte.

« Je te prends par surprise semble-t-il. Ton vice-président viens tout juste de faire demi-tour avec un visage quelque peu effrayé. J'en ai déduis que tu était bien dans ton bureau, en train de rêvasser hm ? »

Le corps de la brune se détendit un peu, elle soupira. Elle pouvait se le permettre en sa présence après tout. Tasse de thé en main, l'aura autour d'elle semblait soudainement s'être apaisée.

« Que fais-tu ici, tu ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ? »

L'invité surprise posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sur que si mais c'est toi qui m'a invité à venir déjeuner avec toi aujourd'hui, non ? Je prends sur mon temps de travail pour répondre à vos exigences, Kaichou-sama. »

L'impensable se produit alors ! Fujino Shizuru-sama, la seule, l'unique, le Kaichou tant aimé, prit la moue. Adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Un spectacle rare, une mimique insoupçonnée, provoquée par les remarques d'un inconnu. Ou peut-être, d'une inconnue ? Mais qui est donc cette personne ?!

« Kannin na, Yukinee. J'ai l'esprit un peu … ailleurs en ce moment. »

« Oh ? Pour que tu me l'avoue sans détours, il doit vraiment être tourmenté. »

La dite Yuki, se rapprocha de la brune avant de s'arrêter dans son dos. Elle se pencha alors et encercla la taille de la présidente avant de reposer son menton sur son épaule.

« Onee-chan peut faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? Un conseil peut-être ? Dis moi tout, 'zuru. »

La brune se pencha dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son aînée.

« Je me le demande. »

Celle-ci sourit avant de se redresser et prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de sa cadette.

« Laisse moi deviner. Voyons un peu ce que mes dons de voyance ont à me dire aujourd'hui. Hm... »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et croisa les bras. Amusée par le comportement de son aînée, Shizuru esquissa un sourire derrière la tasse de thé qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

« Oh ? Je pense avoir une petit idée de ton problème. »

Incertaine, la brune décida néanmoins d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle avait besoin d'une distraction après avoir passé autant de temps à réfléchir sur ce fameux problème. Yuki sourit de toute ses dents et plongea son regard rouge sombre dans les orbes cramoisie de sa cadette.

« Mon petit doigt me dit que ton soucis n'est pas si compliqué et qu'il concerne une certaine étudiante un peu rebelle ... »

Le choque pouvait se lire sur le visage de la brune et son aînée ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire dans sa tête. Shizuru n'était pas un mystère du tout, contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient. Il suffit simplement de savoir être attentif à son langage corporel et ne jamais la quitter des yeux. Même si son expression facial était fausse, son regard ne trompait pas lui. Tout ce passe dans les yeux, toutes les émotions s'y trouve. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme.

« Allons Shi-chan, ne fais pas cette tête voyons. Bien que le spectacle soit tout à fait à mon goût je dois bien l'avouer, tu es si mignonne. »

La brune se retint de rougir et sourit d'une manière qui faisait frissonner Yuki.

« Effrayante... Mais malheureusement pour toi, il m'en faudra beaucoup plus pour m'impressionner. Tu devrais savoir que tes menaces m'incitent à te taquiner d'avantage, n'est pas~ ? »

Shizuru le savait et pour cette raison, elle allait jouer sa carte maîtresse. Elle déposa sa tasse de thé sur le bureau, calmement, avant de se lever. Une attitude qui déconcerta la jeune femme en face d'elle.

« Shi-chan ? »

Mais la présidente ne dit rien et contourna son bureau.

« Mou Shi-chan, je plaisantais enfin. Ne m'ignore pas comme ça, Shi-chaaaaan. »

L'indifférence de son unique petite sœur était une torture abominable pour l'aînée des Fujino. Digne d'une enfant de 5 ans, la jeune femme se jeta dans ses jupons et s'accrochait fermement à sa jupe en pleurnichant. Satisfaite, Shizuru tapota la tête brune collé contre sa hanche et sourit.

« Gentille fille. On se demande bien qui est l'aînée ... »

En un éclair, la jeune femme qui était accrochée à elle en pleurnichant comme une petite fille pour un peu d'attention, lui faisait face avec son plus beau sourire comme si rien de tout cela ne venait de se produire.

« C'est moi évidemment. Il faut bien que je comble les vices cachés de ma chère petite sœur de temps en temps, non ? N'est-ce pas là le sens même du rôle qui m'incombe ? Je me demande bien ce que tes fans en penseraient ? »

Le sourire innocent se transforma bien vite en sourire malicieux. La jeune femme attrapa Shizuru par la taille et l'emprisonna dans son étreinte avant de s'asseoir avec elle sur sa chaise. Sa jeune cadette sur les genoux, Yuki ne cessait de sourire, la tête posé sur son épaule. Son souffle venait chatouiller l'oreille de celle-ci, qui frissonna en réponse.

« Que feraient-elles en sachant que leur Kaichou-sama adoré à un petit faible pour les jolies filles plus jeune qu'elle ? Sans parler de ton penchant pour nos relations fraternel ambiguë. Peut-être qu'elles se précipiteraient à tes pieds, en te suppliant de les prendre pour petites sœurs ? Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elles feraient, hein, Shizuru Onee-chan ? »

La présidente tressaillit, pourquoi sa sœur devait toujours prendre cette voix de petite fille ?! Et pourquoi devait-elle toujours la regarder avec ses yeux pétillants ?! Son corps trembla, elle attrapa les joues de cette dernière et les lui pinça sans ménagement. Yuki commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux mais ne pouvait pas se retenir de rire. Shizuru était tellement facile à taquiner. Celle-ci souriait méchamment, ce même sourire peu rassurant qui faisait frémir son aînée.

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui aime notre relation ambiguë, Yu-ki-nee ? »

La brune frotta affectueusement les joues rougies de sa sœur et se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres. Cette fois, c'est Yuki qui tressaillit.

« A qui la faute, tu es tellement mignonne et facile à embarrasser. Enfin, je suppose être la seule à m'y risquer. Si on oublie Natsuki-chan bien sûr, je suis sûr qu'elle te fait beaucoup rougir, non ? »

Au nom de son ange de minuit, la brune repensa alors à son problème et se leva des genoux de sa sœur, l'air de rien. Elle se rassit à sa place et entama son repas du midi, bientôt imitée par son invité. La jeune femme sortit son bentô et sa thermos de thé.

« Shi-chan, une autre tasse de thé ? Du Gyokuro fait maison et avec amour pour notre petite entrevue. »

« Ara ? Pourquoi pas. Ookini Yukinee. »

« Je connais tes goûts en matière de thé ma chère. Ne suis-je pas la plus attentionnée ? Et aux petits soins pour ma petite sœur préférée qui plus est. »

La brune se contenta de déguster son thé avec bonheur, la jeune femme en face d'elle n'avait pas son pareil pour préparer le thé. Infusé avec le plus grand soin, il n'était pas amer du tout. Bien au contraire, bien qu'il soit resté dans la thermos, ses arômes lui ravissaient les papilles. Un vrai plaisir.

« Ne suis-je pas ton unique petite sœur ? Il est évident que je sois la préférée dans ce cas. »

« Quand bien même nous serions plusieurs, tu resterais ma favorite voyons. »

Les deux femmes partagèrent un sourire, puis un rire amusé. Chacune savourait ce moment de calme et de complicité.

« Et donc, ce problème dont nous parlions, ai-je eu raison en pensant qu'il concerne Natsuki-chan ? »

La présidente soupira discrètement. Peut-être que sa sœur aurait une idée de génie pour aider la louve à rester suffisamment concentrée et passer ses examens avec succès. Elle ne perdrait rien en lui faisant part de ses inquiétudes et puis, Yuki était la seule à avoir son entière confiance. Elles étaient sœur après tout, elle n'avait rien à lui cacher, pas même ses sentiments pour la rebelle.

« Effectivement, toujours aussi perspicace, Onee-chan. »

« Je n'ai aucun mérite, il n'est pas très difficile de savoir ce qui te préoccupe quand toute ton attention n'est concentrée que sur une seule personne dans cet établissement. »

Pas faux non plus, Shizuru n'avait d'yeux que pour Natsuki. Décidée, elle exposa les faits dans les moindres détails sous l'oreille attentive de son aînée. Celle-ci finit par sourire, comprenant peu à peu les choses.

« Je vois. Donc tu dis que Natsuki-chan sourit bêtement dans son coin et rêvasse à longueur de journée ? »

« Oui. »

« Allons Shizuru, tu n'as pas encore comprit ? Cela m'étonne de toi. »

« Que devrais-je comprendre ? »

« L'amour. »

« Pardon ? »

« L'amour Shizuru, avec un grand A ! Natsuki-chan est amoureuse, à n'en pas douter. »

Le visage de la brune devint soudain inexpressif. Elle s'en doutait, quelqu'un avait prit le cœur de sa Natsuki sous son nez, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ! Impardonnable, absolument impardonnable ! Qui avait bien pu oser faire une chose pareil ?!

Yuki soupira quand l'aura négative de sa sœur engloutit la pièce.

« Tu saute trop vite en conclusion ma pauvre Shizuru. »

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de taquiner la jeune femme, celle-ci posa son regard glacial sur elle.

« Mou Shi-chan, calme toi un peu. J'ai peut-être la solution à ton problème. »

Se reprenant, la présidente noya ses pulsions meurtrières dans une gorgée de thé.

« Si tu fais exactement ce que je vais te dire, non seulement tu réglera son petit défaut d'inattention mais en plus, tu mettra un terme à tout tes soucis. Si elle continue de rêvasser, ce ne sera sûrement pas pour les même raison tu peut me croire. Approche un peu par là, Onee-chan à déjà tout prévue. »

Intriguée et excitée par les idées un peu loufoques que sa sœur pouvait avoir parfois, elle écouta tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Voilà ce que tu vas faire en rentrant des cours ce soir. Tout d'abord, tu vas t'assurer que notre amie tête en l'air rentre sans tarder et ensuite … »

L'aînée se pencha contre l'oreille attentive de la brune et exposa son plan d'action. Shizuru écarquilla les yeux et rougit un peu. Satisfaite, Yuki se rassit et sourit.

« Alors, qu'en pense-tu ? Si avec ça, elle ne réussi pas ses sessions d'examens, je veux bien subir ton châtiment divin ! D'ailleurs, si ça ne règle pas ton cas non plus, je suis prête à le subir deux fois. »

« Ara ? A ton air confiant, je suppose que ce plan à toute ses chances finalement. »

Yuki prit la moue.

« Douterais-tu de moi ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, ton esprit est peut-être pire que le mien. »

« C'est un compliment je suppose ? »

La brune ne dis rien et se contenta de sourire largement tandis que la jeune femme en face haussait des épaules. Son plan était audacieux et risqué mais elle n'avait plus rien en réserve. Le châtiment Divin étant pire que tout, si Yuki affirmait vouloir le subir deux fois en cas d'échec, c'est qu'elle était sûr qu'il fonctionnerait. Elle ne perdait rien en essayant, enfin, le peu d'affection que Natsuki lui offrait encore peut-être.

_**- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

_**- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

La fin des cours venait de sonner et comme à son habitude, Natsuki traînait en rêvassant. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Où qu'elle soit et quoiqu'elle fasse, elle se perdait toujours dans ses pensées et souriait, ne pouvant pas rester concentrée plus de quelques minutes. Un comportement étrange qui interpellait beaucoup son entourage. Pas parce qu'elle rêvassait mais plutôt parce qu'elle faisait l'effort de venir à tout ses cours. Et même si elle n'arrivait pas à rester attentive, Mai prenait soin de prendre notes afin de les lui donner. Que ferait-elle sans notre amie Tokiha, c'est une bonne question. D'ailleurs celle-ci était plantée devant les yeux absents de la rebelle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Natsuki ! »

L'interpellée cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de revenir sur terre.

« Quoi ? »

Mai soupira.

« Tu n'écoute vraiment rien quand on te parle, tu es désespérante. »

« Urusei ! »

« Hai, hai. J'ai pris tes notes mais il serait peut-être temps que tu arrête de rêvasser et que tu te concentre un peu plus sur nos examens qui approchent. Mou Natsuki, nous passons ces tests la semaine prochaine tu sais. »

Tokiha était vraiment inquiète pour son amie. Mais celle-ci haussa simplement des épaules en rechignant. Si même Shizuru n'arrivait pas à attirer son attention, c'est que le cas était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait.

« De quoi est-ce que tu peux bien rêvasser pour sourire bêtement de toute façon ? »

L'air blasée et la moue aux lèvres, Natsuki détourna la tête.

« C'est pas tes affaires Mai. »

Mais l'ancienne HiME du feu avait sa petite idée sur la question.

« Oooh, ne serait-ce pas à cause du Kaichou ? Je me demande bien ce qu'elle dirait en sachant que tu rêvasse en pensant à elle. »

Le sang de la rebelle ne fit qu'un tour et s'arrêta net sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus rouge en ce moment, et en un temps record en plus.

« N-N'importe quoi ! »

Un comportement qui trahissait largement ses dires. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune Tokiha.

« Avec autant de sang dans la tête, je me demande encore comment tu peux réussir à nier l'évidence avec autant d'ardeur. »

Et soudain, un événement passé lui revint en mémoire. Non, ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être ça, si … ?

« Attends, tu lorgnais vraiment notre Kaichou ce jour là ?! »

Plus embarrassée que jamais, Natsuki se jeta sur son amie pour lui clouer le bec avant qu'elle n'attire trop l'attention. Elle la traîna à l'écart avant de la relâcher.

« Non mais t'es devenue folle à crier comme ça ?! Et je ne lorgnais pas, c'était un accident ! »

Furieuse et ne sachant plus où se mettre, la rebelle croisa les bras et maudit ce jour fatidique. Ce même jour où, par inadvertance, elle avait surpris Shizuru à moitié nue dans son dortoir. Bien sur, la présidente ne le savait pas puisqu'elle se préparait à prendre une douche. Et comme elle pensait être seule, en oubliant totalement -ou pas- qu'elle avait donné un double à Natsuki, elle se déshabilla bien avant d'être dans la pièce prévue à cet effet. C'est donc une Kuga rouge de honte qui sortit silencieusement du dortoir, aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Bien sûr, Mai n'avait pas manqué de lui demander pourquoi son visage s'apprêtait à gicler du sang en masse. Inutile de nier, son amie était un adversaire redoutable en matière d'interrogatoire. Elle finissait toujours par tout savoir. D'ailleurs, elle pouffa de rire, ce qui irritait la louve de plus en plus.

« Quoi encore ?! »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas tout simplement pas lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. »

« Oh je t'en pris Natsuki, tes sourires béat ne trompent personne. Le spectacle devait vraiment te plaire dis moi ? Hentai ! »

Rouge des pieds à la tête, la rebelle lâcha sa colère sur son amie à forte poitrine qui continuait de rire en fuyant la furie. Entre celle qui courait en riant et l'autre qui hurlait à plein poumon, rouge comme une pivoine, autant dire qu'elles ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçue ces deux là. La course poursuite suscitait l'intérêt des autres étudiants, il n'était pas rare de voir Mai et Natsuki se chamailler et même si cela avait étonné au départ, c'est vite devenu une distraction à la sortie des cours. Les deux lycéennes se ruaient dans les allées qui menaient au dortoir, presque à bout de souffle à force de rire et de crier.

« Reviens ici ! Mai ! »

Mais l'amie Tokiha n'allait pas s'arrêter simplement parce qu'elle le lui demandait et s'éclipsa dans un dernier sprint, laissant Natsuki sur le carreau. Celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment faisait-elle pour courir encore aussi vite ?! A bout de souffle, la louve ralentit dans sa course avant de se stopper net. Prise d'un point de coté, elle grimaça avant de poser sa main sur la zone douloureuse. Une main sur son genoux, la jeune fille se pencha un peu en avant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se vengerait, c'est certain. Mai ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre.

« Natsuki ? »

Surprise, la rebelle se retourna mais le regretta bien vite. L'objet de ses rêveries, qu'elle avait pris soin d'éviter jusque là, se rapprochait d'elle dangereusement.

« Shizuru ?! »

La présidente posa une main sur son épaule, inquiète de son état. Un contact qui les fit frissonner discrètement, enfin c'est ce qu'elles pensaient, sans savoir que l'autre l'avait aussi ressentit. Natsuki se redressa le plus calmement possible.

« Je vais bien, juste un point de coté. J'ai coursé Mai mais elle m'a échappé. Cette garce a osé me traiter de perverse, moi ! »

Un sourire amusé dansa sur les lèvres de la présidente. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune fille, sans pour autant entrer en contact direct avec son corps.

« Ara ? Et donc, ma petite Natsuki en serait-elle une ? »

Un nouveau frisson parcourra l'échine de la rebelle. La voix basse et pleine de sous entendue qu'avait prise Shizuru lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Elle rougit plus furieusement encore.

« N-Non, pas du tout ! »

« Je vois. Dommage ... »

Les murmures de la brune dans son oreille, Natsuki avait l'impression de fondre. La présidente la devança avant de se retourner légèrement vers elle, un sourire espiègle et taquin ornant ses traits.

« Vraiment dommage, Na-tsu-ki~ mais il existe une solution à tout problème et j'en ai enfin trouvé une pour le tiens. Nous allons pouvoir te faire réviser sans que tu ne perdes ta concentration. Veux-tu m'accompagner jusqu'à mon dortoir ? »

Ses yeux parlaient pour elle, ne cachant nullement ses intentions. Mais Natsuki était bien trop absorbée par son sourire et par ses lèvres qu'elle avait soudainement envie de sentir contre les siennes, pour prêter une quelconque attention à ce que son « amie » pouvait bien lui dire. Cette attitude l'élargit d'autant plus, pour son plus grand plaisir. Amusée de voir sa petite louve autant perdue dans ses pensées, Shizuru lui prit gentiment la main et l'emmena directement dans son antre. Il était temps de savoir si le plan de Yuki allait marcher ou faire un flop totale.

_**- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

_**- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

Dans son bureau, Yuki travaillait tant bien que mal. Elle était un peu inquiète pour sa sœur et frissonna d'un coup. Si jamais elle se trompait sur toute la ligne, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure entre ses mains. Shizuru pouvait vraiment être effrayante, vraiment très effrayante même. A cette idée, elle commençait à regretter son idée un peu saugrenue. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle dit pouvoir supporter la punition suprême de sa cadette deux fois ?! Elle avait fait preuve d'une confiance insolente et allait le payer cher en cas d'échec. Elle secoua la tête, non elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Son plan était parfait, Natsuki montrait tout les signes distinctif d'une adolescente amoureuse. Oui d'accord, mais si elle ne l'était pas de Shizuru ? La réalisation la frappa d'un coup, elle était perdue ! Non, non, non ! Elle était forcément amoureuse de sa sœur. Sinon, pourquoi rougirait-elle en la voyant ? Pourquoi frissonnait-elle à son contact ? Attends une minute. C'était la version de Shizuru ça, ce qui veux dire qu'elle n'était peut-être pas fiable du tout. Elle avait tendance à voir des choses là où il n'y en avait pas, son coté psychotique sans doute ... La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je suis foutue ... »

_**- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

_**- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

Dans la chambre de Shizuru, les réjouissances avaient déjà commencées, pour son plus grand plaisir. Natsuki était complètement subjuguée par son corps à moitié nu, bien qu'elle se soit montrée un peu timide au départ.

« Tu as compris le principe du jeu, Natsuki ? Je vais te poser des questions et si tu réponds correctement, je te laisserais enlever l'étiquette collante qui y correspond mais si tu trompe, c'est moi qui te retirerais quelque chose. »

La louve hocha la tête. Elle était assise sur une chaise, les yeux collés sur la peau de Shizuru qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son corps était nu, seul quelques étiquettes collantes couvraient les parties les plus intimes comme ses seins ou son entre-jambe. Il y en avait aussi sur son ventre, son nombril et ses cuisses. La présidente sourit malicieusement, appréciant de plus en plus la situation.

« Bien, commençons alors. Je suis sûr que tu n'oubliera pas ta leçon d'histoire de si tôt. Laisse moi susciter ta mémoire visuelle, je vais te faire apprendre chaque réponse par cœur. »

Natsuki déglutit, cette leçon particulière commençait à lui plaire, quitte à rester pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans son cerveau. Son éveil avait déjà commencé, elle voulait cette peau qui l'appelait et n'allait pas décevoir son professeur.

« Première question : En quelle année a été promulguée la nouvelle constitution par laquelle l'empereur du Japon a perdu son pouvoir politique ? »

La rebelle, bien que très excitée à l'idée de jouer, grogna un peu. Elle n'avait pas du tout la mémoire des dates. Heureusement, les étiquettes sur Shizuru avaient une petite particularité : les faces visibles étaient toutes des réponses. Il lui suffisait de trouver la bonne et regarder au dos si elle correspondait bien à la question posée.

« Alors ? Tu abandonne déjà, Na-tsu-ki~ ? »

La belle présidente se pencha sur son amour de Kuga, lui soupirant dans l'oreille, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Mais la jeune fille n'allait pas se laisser avoir dés le début. Voyons voir, elle était sur d'avoir lu ça dans ses notes mais quelle année était-ce ? Ses yeux voyagèrent un peu partout sur le corps de la brune et s'arrêtèrent sur une étiquette en particulier, collée sur son sein droit. « _1946_ » ? Elle fronça les sourcils, la réponse était forcément une date mais il y en avait 3 autres un peu plus bas. _Réfléchis Natsuki, dans quelle partie du cours cette information pouvait-elle être ?_ Son cerveau était en ébullition, certaines images des notes prises sur son cahier lui revenant à l'esprit. Shizuru avait envie de rire mais elle se retint, déconcentrer la rebelle n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Celle-ci serra les poings, grognant un peu. _Ah mou, quelle année était-ce déjà ?!_ Sa tête allait exploser à trop chercher mais soudain, la réponse lui apparut comme par magie. Elle écarquilla les yeux et finis par sourire comme une enfant.

« 1946 ! »

Shizuru employait toute son énergie pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, elle était trop mignonne avec cette moue !

« Si tu pense que c'est la bonne réponse, alors je t'en pris. »

Une rougeur apparut sur les joues de Natsuki. La main quelque peu tremblante, elle saisit le bord de l'étiquette mais hésita. Si elle l'arrachait trop fort ou trop vite ? Elle ferait mal à Shizuru non ? D'ailleurs, le bourgeon sensible pointait déjà fièrement en dessous. La louve déglutit et osa le contact visuel avec le regard perçant de la présidente. La lueur de la convoitise dansait dans ses orbes cramoisies, un spectacle à couper le souffle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décolla rapidement la bande collante. La brune frémit et étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres. Natsuki l'avait entendu et frissonna d'anticipation à son tour. Elle avait aimé ce son semble-t-il. La présidente se contrôla tant bien que mal et sourit.

« Bravo Natsuki, tu as trouver ta première bonne réponse. Prochaine question : Quelle ville est devenue la capitale du Japon en 794 A.D. et continuait d'être le siège du trône pour environ 1000 ans ? »

La louve grimaça tandis qu'un sourire sournois se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune.

« Pourquoi une question plus difficile maintenant ?! Tu n'es pas sensée m'aider ?! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que les questions à l'examen soit si facile que ça, Natsuki. »

Grognon, la jeune fille parcourra les différentes réponses mais là encore, plusieurs nom de villes était visible. Mais inconsciemment, deux réponses lui vinrent à l'esprit. Nara ou Kyoto ? L'une étant la première capitale du Japon et l'autre, la bonne réponse à cette question. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas relu ses notes plus tôt ?! Shizuru ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, son corps tremblait légèrement. Il réclamait les attentions d'une certaine étudiante tête en l'air qui réfléchissait en oubliant totalement qu'il était nu.

« Kyoto ! »

Sans attendre, les doigts habiles de la rebelle décollèrent une bandelette sans sommation. Une action récompensé par un halètement surpris qui la fit frissonner agréablement. Elle commençait même à y prendre goût, étant de moins en moins timide à l'idée d'entendre des sons similaires dans les prochaines minutes. Bien qu'attisée par les vagues du plaisir, Shizuru enchaînait ses questions d'abord facile, puis difficile. Une à une, les étiquettes collantes tombaient au sol, arrachées de plus en plus vite. Les jappements surpris ou petits halètements doux devinrent plus fort, plus désireux. Enfermées dans leur monde, les deux étudiantes en oubliait le temps. La brune en avait le souffle court, son corps tendus par tans de désirs. Les doigts de Natsuki sur sa peau la faisait frémir, accentué par la sensation des bandelettes décollées. Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière question et Shizuru l'avait garder exprès pour la fin. L'étiquette n'était pas visible, aucune indication de réponse donc. Elle sourit doucement et passa délicatement une main derrière la nuque de la rebelle, l'attirant toujours plus contre sa peau en feu. La tension sexuelle entre elles était tel, qu'aucune des deux n'arrivaient à penser correctement. L'esprit bien trop occupé à imaginer tout un tas de chose vilaines à faire.

« Une dernière question : Quel Premier Ministre japonais a négocié le Traité de Paix de San Francisco en 1951, avec le Président américain Harry Truman ? »

La louve déglutit, sortie de sa brume de plaisir. _La plus difficile pour la fin évidemment !_ Elle n'était pas certaine de connaître la réponse pour celle-là. Le sujet avait-il été abordé de toute façon ? Natsuki n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle était bien trop proche de la brune pour y arriver. Elle pouvait sentir son corps tendu, sa peau vibrer agréablement sous son souffle. S'en était trop pour elle, tout son sang lui était monté au cerveau. Consciente de cela mais ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, la brune grimpa sur les genoux de la rebelle, les cuisses écartés de façon très suggestive. Elle soupira de bonheur, appréciant la sensation, dans l'oreille de la pauvre Natsuki.

« Si tu trouve la réponse, je te récompenserais. »

La voix sensuelle et pleine de promesses pour un moment inoubliable de sa camarade dans les oreilles, la rebelle faisait fonctionner son cerveau à tout allure. Elle n'avait pas trouvé toutes les réponses du premier coup, Shizuru lui avait donc enlevé quelques vêtements, comme convenu. Elle était en sous vêtement, le corps de la brune complètement nu sur ses genoux. Elle voulait vraiment trouver cette satané réponse et passer à la suite sans plus tarder. Elle voulait toucher Shizuru et l'entendre gémir encore et encore.

« Dépêche toi Natsuki. »

La présidente n'arriverait certainement pas à se retenir plus longtemps, tout son corps tremblait pour un peu d'attention. Sa poitrine pointait avec envie contre celle de la louve, une certaine tension déjà palpable entre ses cuisses. Son souffle se faisait court lui aussi, tremblant légèrement.

« Sh-Shigeru Yoshida ! »

La pauvre Natsuki avait sortie ce nom à la hâte, incertaine d'avoir répondu correctement. Un soupir de soulagement vint alors lui caresser l'oreille. Elle avait eu raison ?

« Bonne fille. »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la présidente osa l'impensable. Elle attrapa la main de la rebelle et, tremblante d'anticipation et de plaisir, la guida entre ses jambes. Natsuki rougit d'autant plus, son corps frissonnait de toute part au contact doux d'une chair qu'elle n'avait pas sous les yeux. Trouvant rapidement le bord de la bandelette, elle le pinça mais s'arrêta.

« Natsuki ! »

Le doux soupire de Shizuru dans son oreille, la rebelle attrapa le corps de la brune avec un bras et retira lentement la dernière réponse. Plus tendu que jamais, la présidente poussa le plus sulfureux et long gémissement de plaisir. Son corps était déjà stimuler et excité au maximum, la délivrance l'attendait. La louve était dans le même état, s'en était vraiment trop. Leur bouche se trouvèrent rapidement pour un baiser vorace. Leurs deux mains commencèrent à découvrir les courbes alléchantes de l'autre. Entre deux halètements de plaisir à l'état pure, la présidente indiqua clairement son intention de vouloir continuer sur le lit. Une demande à laquelle elle n'eut pour réponse, qu'un simple grognement furieux et désireux d'aller plus loin. Natsuki poussa la belle brune sur la literie et continua de les satisfaire.

_**- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

_**- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

Passant le pas de sa porte, Yuki rentra chez elle plus fatiguée que jamais. Elle n'avait pas du tout réussi à se concentrer sur son travail mais heureusement, elle était son propre patron. Quand bien même, le projet d'architecture sur lequel elle devait se pencher, était très important pour la réputation de son entreprise. L'idée même de subir l'horrible torture de sa sœur cadette lui courait dans la tête depuis ce midi. Qui sait quel fantasme farfelu lui traverserait l'esprit cette fois ?! Elle soupira de désespoir avant de tomber lourdement sur son canapé. Pourvu que tout ce soit passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à y songer, son téléphone fixe sonna. Prise d'un frisson d'effrois, elle déglutit avant de décrocher.

« Résidence Fujino, j'écoute. »

_**- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

_**- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

Habillée dans le plus simple appareil, la belle présidente de Fuuka enfila une kimono et sortie sur le balcon, téléphone en main. Elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait bien et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Elle attendit sagement, une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière résonne à l'autre bout.

« _Résidence Fujino, j'écoute. _»

« Ara Yukinee, tu n'étais pas pressée de répondre semble-t-il. Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'y a que moi qui appelle à ton domicile à cette heure-ci. Je dérange peut-être ? »

« _Shi-chan?! _»

Un sourire malicieux dansa sur les lèvres de la brune au son audible d'une certaine appréhension dans la voix de son aînée. L'air innocent, Shizuru acquiesça gentiment en chantonnant.

« _Tu ne me dérange pas du tout voyons ! Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi... ? _»

« Effectivement … »

Un regard satisfait sur le corps nu et endormi dans son lit, le petit sourire de la brune se fit plus malfaisant encore. Elle ferma les yeux et changea d'intonation de voix aussi vite.

« Ton plan à totalement échoué, Natsuki à prit la fuite aussitôt mon corps à nu. »

« _Quoi?! _»

« Je me sens tellement triste, Onee-chan. »

« _Attends, comment ça ?! Je croyais qu'elle était amoureuse de toi ! _»

« Mon cœur est brisé, je vais rentrer à la maison ce week-end. Yukinee, j'ai besoin de réconfort. »

La voix pleine de malice faisait frémir la pauvre Yuki à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle était finit !

« _C-Ce week-end ?! Ah, ça tombe mal. Je suis en déplacement pour le travail ! _»

« Vraiment ? Ikezu ! Je comptais vraiment sur ton soutien pour m'aider à traverser cette épreuve difficile, Onee-chan. »

Parfaite actrice, la brune fit trembler sa voix, prête à pleurer à tout instant. Et comme a chaque fois, Yuki tomba dans le panneau en expliquant qu'elle se libérerait. Elle savait que c'était un piège mais se défiler ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Plus elle ferait traîner sa sentence, plus Shizuru serait diabolique.

« _Très bien … je viendrais te prendre à la gare vendredi soir alors. _»

« Ookini ! Aishiteru yo, Onee-chan. »

L'aînée ria avec nervosité avant de faire ses adieux. Elle était vraiment finit cette fois. Satisfaite, la brune retourna dans son lit, un sourire plus diabolique que jamais sur les lèvres. Elle se colla confortablement contre le corps de Natsuki, la tête enfouis dans ses mèches d'ébène avant de fermer les yeux.

« J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, Yuki. »

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Rendez-vous prochainement pour la mise à jour d'autre fiction comme Dirty Desire - Epilogue ;)**

**See ya !**

**DevilK.**


End file.
